Rolling Girl
by Shichiiru
Summary: Rolling girl! Len & Miku FOREVER! No flames and if u don't like don't read.Oh yeah, Lyrics are by Squadus


Rolling girl

My life is a disaster. Everything is out of place, from the things I see to the things I do.

My life is loneliness wrapped with dreams I can't achieve.

My head buzzes with noises I don't understand. It hurts me so much.

Until I have the point of clawing at my own head.

But they don't help at all. Instead, it causes more pain.

_A lonely girl is always in her dreams,_

_that never will be coming true._

_There's so much noise inside her little head._

_She scratches it around, she scratches it all around._

"No problems." I whisper to the wind. But I know it can't hear me.

I know they've drifted into the air, to be forgotten.

Everything I do is a mistake, but they've already happened, so it was a mistake.

I'm the odd one out of everybody. Doing something different, being something different.

But I can't regret it now. It's already happened, so I'll just keep trying again.

"_No problems." The words come out so light. But in return they've gone to the air._

_It's a mistake, it was a mistake._

_It's a matter of finding the odd one out in the end. It rolls again!_

"One more time, one more time. Each day I will be rolling one more time."

I say those words, then I fall.

Rolling down this hard surface. The mountain side passes me, as the rocks tear at my skin.

The pain fills me, but I don't care. I am still surviving.

But when I reach the bottom of the mountain I see someone. Someone was watching me. He looked at me with golden eyes. I got of the ground and he asked me a question.

"Are you ready yet?" The boy asked me. "Not so, the future's still so far. So I'm holding my breath"

And I stare at him, and I grab his throat.

Not so tight, just enough that he can understand what I'm going through. And I whisper, "Just Now"

"_One more time, One more time. Each day I will be rolling one more time"_

_So she says, so she says._

_As she plays the meaning of it through unspoken words._

"_Are you ready yet?" "Not so ready yet, the future is still so far away to me."_

"_So I'm holding my breath."_

"_Just now"_

I stare into the sky, one arm outstretched with bandages wound around it.

There's no colour to anything around me.

That noise has became worse, instead turning into words that break me.

I twist them together, trying to find a meaning.

But instead they just mixed and gotten stuck in my head.

_A rolling girl is far away in wasteland._

_Beyond the colours you can't reach._

_Those overlapping voices in the air._

_She mixes them all around, she mixes them all around._

"No problems" I whisper out once more, but I know now they've just vanished.

My body is covered in injuries, I'm bleeding my heart out.

I start running, running to the edge of that hill, that's telling me to jump off it.

"I don't give a damn anymore. So I'll make my final mistake.."I say those words to no one.

Just to myself. I almost reach the end, when someone grabs me. And pulls me into a small hug.

It's that mysterious boy again. Why has he come again? And I hear these words,

"You're tempting me, why?" And I look at him.

"_No problems." The words came out so light, but now they've vanished without a trace._

_She said "I don't give a damn, so let's make some mistakes with me"_

_She tempts me on this hill road!_

"One more time, One more time. I beg you to roll me one more time" I say to that boy.

And I do it again. Rolling down that hill. The pain doesn't matter. I don't care. I see the boy at the bottom. And he asks that simple question again. "Are you ready yet?" And this time I say a different answer. "Just one moment. Soon I will be able to see something... So I'm holding my breath."

I stare at him, with my one arm outstretched.

And I grab my neck, not caring whether I suffer dying. With my last breath I say, "Just Now."

"_One more time, one more time. I beg you to roll me one more time"_

_So she says, so she says._

_As she plays the meaning of it through unspoken words._

"_Are you ready yet?" "Just one moment. __Soon I will be able to see something.__"_

"_So, I'm holding my breath."_

"_Just now"_

And with that he pulls me. Embracing me. I stare at him.

"Who are you..." "Len." My memories flash in my eyes. Everything I've done is now the past.

And I say those words again..

"One more time, one more time. Each day I will be rolling one more time"

Finally, after going through pain and laughing to hide the regret of what I've been doing.

Someone finally cares for me. I feel the tears come out, not trying to stop them.

When I hear him say those words,

"Are you ready yet?" I feel... I'm not sure yet.

But what I do know is if I hadn't done what I've been doing, I wouldn't have met him.

Tears are still running down my cheeks. Again he says, "Are you ready yet?"

I answer with my tears flowing. "I'm ready now." "You must be so sick and tired of this."

I look at him. I'm so happy. He holds me tighter. "So, I stop my breathing... Just now."

I say those words. And my eyes close. The feeling of friendship... And maybe love... flows in me...

"_One more time, one more time. Each day I will be rolling one more time"_

_So she says, so she says._

_As she plays the sound of laughter through unspoken words._

"_Are you ready yet?" "I'm ready now." _

"_You must be so sick and tired of this."_

"_So, I stop my breathing..."_

"_Just Now."_


End file.
